


For the Queen, For the crown.

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: One of Elsa's royal advisors, and one of her closest friends, has been murdered. When Anna and Kristoff begin to investigate the murder, they discover that there was something much more sinister behind it. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Incest)





	

Elsa sat calmly in her throne room, with Anna at her side. She smiled at her. "I'm glad we're getting to spend some time together."

"I'm glad too, Elsa." Anna replied. They had been reunited for nearly a year now and it had seemed like they had never been separated at all.

Elsa patted her sister's hand.

At that moment a messenger arrived in the throne room, running towards the two sisters quickly

He ran up to them. "Queen Elsa! One of your advisors was found dead in their home!"

"Who?" Elsa wondered.

"Katerina Melching," he answered.

"Lady Melching?" Elsa surmised, "But I saw her just yesterday. She looked perfectly well!"

"It's believed she was murdered."

Elsa got up off her throne, "I think it's best I go to investigate."

"Woah Elsa!" Anna replied, taking her sister's hand. "this is something that the police should handle!"

"Anna, one of my closest advisors was murdered. I have to know what happened."

"I get that, but this is something that professionals need to do."

"If it helps I'll go and see what's up."

"Let's go together," Elsa suggested.

Anna sighed, "Alright"

xXx

 

The sisters walked into the house, observing the crime scene. Lady Melching was lying on the floor, a knife in her back and blood dripping out through her crimson nightgown.

"When did this happen?" Elsa asked the messenger.

"Sometime last night, we believe."

Anna saw bloody footprints leading towards a nearby window, "Looks like whoever did this certainly had to get away in a hurry."

"Yeah, she's right," Elsa remarked. "Do they have any leads?"

"None yet my queen" The messenger, "The police are still interviewing wtinesses."

"Thank you for letting us know."

The messenger soon left them as Anna walked into a nearby room.

"Hey Elsa! Come here!"

Elsa followed her sister. "What is it?"

Anna was holding an old picture of Lady Melching with their mother. The picture looked considerably old, possibly being taken just a few years after Elsa was born. Lady Melching was a considerably noble looking woman, with a long dress and curly burgundy hair.

"I didn't know this lady knew our Mama."

Elsa held the picture, tearing up. "I did. She told me."

"Was she a friend of Mama's?" Anna asked.

"Yes. She was an advisor to her and Papa as well."

Anna looked down, "I'm sorry. she must have been obviously close to you."

"She was the last connection I had to our parents."

Anna hugged Elsa, "I'm so sorry. I realise now why you were so hesitant to go."

Elsa sighed. "It doesn't matter."

Anna kissed Elsa on the cheek, "I promise I'll find whoever did this to her and I'll bring to you."

"No, Anna. You said it yourself; let the professionals handle it."

"I didn't know then that the person who had died had meant so much to you." Anna explained, "I can handle this Elsa."

"Anna, please."

Anna sighed. "Alright, I'll leave it to the professionals."

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa replied, "Now can I have some time alone? I need to let all that has happened settle in."

Anna nodded, "Sure thing Elsa."

Elsa sat down, still looking at the picture.

As Anna walked out of the house, she heard the faint sound of Elsa crying. Anna was going to get justice for Elsa, even if Elsa didn't want her to.

xXx

 

Later that day, Anna sat in a bar with Kristoff. "So, what exactly is your plan?" the ice harvester asked.

"I'm gonna find the bastard who killed Elsa's friend." Anna told him.

"That's not really much of a plan, Feisty pants," Kristoff commented, "And what if this guy plans to kill you?"

"How do I know he wants to kill me? How do I know it's even a he?"

"Okay, fair enough."

Anna took our a brown book, "I found this in her house. It's a sort of journal she kept after my mother died."

"Anything interesting?"

"She mentions having a nephew who visited her often, some guy called Mark Marius."

"Huh. What's the last entry say?"

"Something about Mark being busy with work overseas for the week, saying that he's the only family she has and that she misses him."

"Overseas? Does she say where?"

"Corona." Anna stated.

"Corona, huh?"

"Yep. I think it's best you and me head there and see if we can find out more from this guy."

"Nah. She said he'd be back soon."

"This last entry was written last night, right before she was murdered." Anna stated. "I bet this Mark guy is still in Corona, and He probably doesn't know about her death."

"Oh. Well...I guess we could go."

"Exactly, we'll be the ones who break the news to him. I'm gonna ask Elsa about it later."

"Okay then. You do that."

xXx

 

Elsa was in her study, looking over some paperwork. "What could I do?" she muttered to herself.

At that moment there was a knock on her door, "Elsa? you there?"

"Yes, Anna, I'm here."

Anna entered the room, "I have something to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I found out that Lady Melching had a nephew." Anna explained, "I think he's in Corona right now, do you mind if I go there to break the news to him?"

"I suppose you could."

"There's a boat leaving for Corona in the morning, and Kristoff will be coming with me."

"Before you go, I need your help. I was planning to dedicate a memorial to Lady Melching. What should I do?"

"What she known for doing?" Anna wondered. "Other than being a royal advisor I mean."

"Not very much."

"Did she do any charity work? Like donate to orphanges or something like that?"

"I don't know." Elsa paused. "Actually, she did donate to an orphanage, now that I think about it."

"Which one?"

"Saint James, I think."

"The one just outside of town." Anna added. "Well I don't suppose you could hold a little service for her there."

"Maybe."

"I'm sure she'd really appreciate it"

"Okay, then."

Anna smiled and kissed Elsa, "see ya in a week then, Els."

Elsa smiled. "Okay. Just be careful."

"I will and plus Kristoff will be with me."

Elsa smiled and watched as Anna left her study.

xXx

 

Kristoff and Anna were on their way to Corona. "How do you think he'll take the news?"

"I don't know," Anna remarked.

"Lady Melching's journal didn't exactly develop on this guys character."

"Let's just find him, tell him, and go home."

"Were you able to find out anything else about him?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Apparently he's a writer or something."

"Is he rich?" Anna wondered, "The journal mentioned he was."

"I think so."

The two of them soon arrived in corona and Anna caught a carriage to the address that she had found where Mark lived.

Mark opened his door. "Princess Anna? What brings you here?" He was a rather young gentleman, around the same age as Kristoff. He had short black hair and wore a long brown coat.

"Mr Marius, I've brought a message from my sister the Queen of Arendelle."

"Yes, what is it?"

Anna looked down, "I think it's best you hear this news inside."

"All right. Come in."

Anna and Kristoff soon entered the house. "Nice place. You must earn a lot for writing books."

"I do indeed. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Anna looked at him, "you seem rather urgent."

"My apologies. I have a meeting to attend soon."

Anna sat down, "alright."

"As you know, your aunt Katerina was an advisor to the royal family of Arendelle. I regret to inform you that she was murdered."

"I see." He seemed rather calm. "How?"

"The police believe someone tried to rob her house and she tried to fight back but the robber ended up killing her." Anna stated, making up a story.

"Very unfortunate."

"Indeed," Anna stated. This man was very calm and relaxed for someone who had just lost a major member of their family. Something didn't seem right to her.

"Well, thank you for telling me, but I must be off." He got his coat.

Anna watched the man leave in a rush and called Kristoff over to her. "Something did not seem right about that guy."

"Yeah. He took it a little too well."

"What should we do?"

"I say we follow him."

Anna nodded in agreement.

The two of them headed back into their carriage and began to pursue the man.

They followed him to an inn on the edge of town: the Snuggly Duckling.

"I know this place," Anna said. "Punzie told me about it."

"Good for you. Come on."

"Wait," Anna grabbed his arm, "we gotta be careful in this place."

"You're with me. I can fight anyone in here."

Anna sighed, "Alright."

The two went inside the establishment, looking for Mr Marius. Soon, they saw him enter a back room in the bar.

"Crap, he's gone into an employee only bit." Anna remarked.

Anna looked at Kristoff, "I need you to create a distraction."

"No problem. One bar fight, coming up."

"Don't beat anyone up too badly," Anna cautioned.

Kristoff walked up to a burly hiker at the bar, tapping his shoulder. When he turned, Kristoff punched him in the face. As more and more people began to brawl with Kristoff, Anna sneaked in through the employees only door.

When she entered through the door, Anna felt something heavy strike her, and then everything went black.

xXx

 

When Anna came to, she appeared to be in a dungeon, hanging from the wall from shackles on her arms .

"W-where am I?" she murmured.

Mark approached her, now dressed in a hunter's outfit. "You were following me, Princess. Not a good idea."

"How did you know that I was following you?" Anna asked, "where the heck am I?"

"You're in the dungeon. And since you're stuck here for the next few years, I might as well tell you my plan."

"What dungeon?"

"The kingdom's dungeon. You were arrested for stalking me."

"Really? You do realise my cousin is the Crown Princess here right?"

"She doesn't know you're here." He smirked. "And neither does that accursed witch you call a sister."

"I'd hate for your aunt to hear that." Anna remarked. "and Elsa is no witch."

"She almost turned the kingdom into an iceberg. That sounds like a witch to me. Not that it matters; soon, she'll be dead. And with you out of the way, her top advisor will take the throne. And who's that? Oh, right-me."

"Top advisor? You must be fucked to believe that just killing Elsa will instantly make you king."

"I know. That's why I killed dear old Auntie. Now I can take her place."

"And that makes all the difference?"

"Indeed. But king or not, I refuse to allow that Satanic whore to rule the kingdom."

"Just because she had some trouble with her powers? You are fucked up!"

"So are your parents, for birthing her."

"And I suppose it's also evolution's fault for giving us the ability to have sex!"

"It doesn't matter. Elsa will die. If it helps, it should be quick."

"And how do you plan on doing that? she could freeze you solid just by looking at you!" Anna looked at him mockingly.

"She can't freeze what she can't see."

"So how are you gonna kill her then?"

"I'm going to shoot her right in the blackened, twisted little hole where her heart should be."

Anna sighed, "I meant how are you gonna kill her, in English, not bad guy monologue-ish."

He slapped her. "And once she dies...you're next."

Anna looked at him harshly, her cheek red from the slap, "like hell she will."

"You're trapped here. You'll never escape."

"I'll get out of here, just you see."

Anna watched as Mark left the room, locking the door.

 

xXx

That night, Kristoff sneaked in through the cell door. "Psst Anna. It's me Kristoff. I'm here to get you out."

"How the hell did you get here?" Anna wondered, looking at him.

"I paid off a guard to let me in."

"Get me out of these chains and fast!" Anna demanded, "We've got to get back to Arendelle."

"Why?"

"Mark is planning on killing Elsa and I have a hunch he's gonna do it at his aunt's funeral."

"Come on, then. Let's go." He got Anna out of the chains.

"Do you know where the nearest boat is?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Come on."

Anna followed him with due haste.

Before long, they were on their way back to Arendelle.

They arrived at the Arendelle dock where one of the guards greeted them.

"Welcome back, Princess. You're just in time. The service for Lady Melching will begin soon." He greeted them.

"I've got to warn Elsa!" Anna implored. "Her life might be in danger."

"I assure you, she's very safe."

"No, I've got news of an assassination attempt on her life."

Anna sighed. There was no use getting the guard to understand.

She then ran towards the funeral, hoping to save Elsa's life.

 

xXx

Elsa stood in front of the orphanage that Lady Melching had helped fund. "My people, we're here today in memory of Lady Katerina Melching."

Unbeknownst to Elsa, Mark was in a nearby tree, aiming a crossbow at Elsa's head.

"Lady Melching was a very intelligent woman. She was the top advisor to me, and to my mother before me. She was kind as well; she helped to fund the orphanage behind me."

Mark held his finger over the trigger, ready to fire. "Long live the queen," he muttered.

"Without her guiding light, I might not have been the wise monarch I am tod-"

"Elsa stop! It's a trap!" Anna cried.

At that moment, Mark fired the crossbow.

Anna leaped in front of Elsa as the arrow pierced her chest..

"ANNA!" Elsa cried.

The guards immediately descended upon Mark, while Elsa knelt down beside her sister.

"E-Elsa" Anna coughed, "H-help me."

"Oh, God, Anna..." Elsa's eyes filled with tears. "Guards, help!"

Anna saw as the guards rushed to her side as darkness once again filled her eyes.

xXx

 

When she awoke this time, she was lying in her bed, a large bandage around her chest.

Elsa sat beside her, holding her hand. "Are you okay?"

"E-Elsa." Anna said weakly, "D-did you get him?"

"Yes. The guards got him. He'll rot in our dungeon for the rest of his life."

"Good." Anna replied, "How bad was I hurt?"

"You're very lucky to be alive."

"So very bad then."

"Basically."

Anna felt a large pain in her chest, "Ahhh! I feel like a hummingbird just flew straight through me."

Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder, "you just rest now, little sister."

Anna looked at Elsa and smiled, "I guess this makes it the third time I've saved you now Elsa, Or fourth, but who's been counting."

Elsa laughed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna replied.

She made movements to try and give her sister a kiss, but the pain halted her from doing so.

Elsa leaned down, kissing Anna's lips.

Anna held Elsa close to her as they kissed, glad that the woman she loved was safe thanks to her.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Based on an RP I had with my partner Matt, who is a very talented writer and very good friend :)


End file.
